


Don't Stop

by andrasstaie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Nudity, Orgasm Control, Shameless Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrasstaie/pseuds/andrasstaie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elissa Cousland and Nathaniel Howe get a bit of alone time at Vigil's Keep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stop

Elissa forced her face into the pillow in front of her, stifling a cry she was certain would wake all of Vigil’s Keep. The moan that escaped was loud enough to spur her lover on, however, his fingers digging into her hips as his pace increased.

Tipping her head to the side, her eyes closed in sheer bliss, she cried out. “ _Maker_!” Her breath hitched with one particularly strong stroke within her. He paused and she all but screamed in frustration. “Nathaniel! Don’t you _dare_ stop!”

He lowered himself to press an open-mouthed kiss between her shoulder blades, she could feel the smirk on his face. Teeth scraped lightly against her flesh sending a shiver down her spine.

“What was that, my lady?” He asked as he tilted his head up, an irritating smugness to his tone.

Elissa growled and rocked her hips back a few times, earning a deep and vibrant chuckle from Nathaniel. His grip on her hips tightened, nails beginning to dig in just a bit more. Leaning back up, he began thrusting against her again at a languid pace.

Nathaniel’s grip on her hips relented, one hand snaking down to tease her clit. The other hand slid up until he reached her hair, grabbing a fistful to tug her head back away from the pillow. Elissa cried out, panting his name at rough intervals as his pace picked up.

“I want them to hear you, Elissa,” he growled. He leaned over her back again, breath hot against her neck, voice thick and husky. “Come for me.”

And she did, letting herself come completely undone as she cried out.


End file.
